


No Words Needed

by Itsquiettime



Category: Jacksepticye, Septiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I love yous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark watched, and quickly became alarmed, as Jack’s back went rigid.  </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

They sat in silence, Jack with his head buried in a few notes as he had a test that afternoon and Mark with his head resting in his arms. 

It wasn’t an awkward or tense silence, it was calm and comfortable.  It was the type of quiet shared by two people who had been together long enough not to need words to communicate.  

Suddenly, as if his name had been called, Jack looked up and squinted at Mark.  “Why are you staring at me?” 

Mark’s eyebrows rose then pulled together.  He hadn’t realized he had been watching Jack, but now that he focused, he realized that his gaze had been glued to blue eyes and green hair the entire time that he had spaced out. 

Mark, never one to miss an opportunity, lifted his head and winked. “Because there’s nothing in sight more gorgeous than you.” 

Jack’s cheeks colored and Mark spotted a flash of adoration in his eyes before they rolled and darted back down to the notes on the table. 

The silence stretched on and Mark continued to stare as Jack studied. 

A breeze blew in from an open window behind Jack and ruffled his hair.  Mark had the urge to reach across the table and play with it, but resisted as Jack might actually bite him if he disturbed his studying.  

Mark watched, and quickly became alarmed, as Jack’s back went rigid.  

“What’s wrong?”  


Rather than answer, Jack threw his pencil down and took a deep breath.  He let it out slowly, calming himself before looking Mark straight in the eye. 

“I love you.”   


The confession took Mark by surprise and he blushed.  It was the very first time that Jack had actually admitted it and Mark thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. 

He scrambled to stand up nearly smacking his face on the table in his haste and actually effectively falling out of his chair. 

Jerking himself to his feet, he raced around the table and cupped Jack’s face in his hands.  

Jack was trying, and failing, to suppress his giggles.  When Mark placed his palms on Jack’s cheeks, Jack turned to bury his face in Mark’s right hand, muffling the laughter there.  

Mark’s heart swelled inside his chest at the sight.  He was suddenly reminded of an over excited puppy smashing their face into his hands because they wanted to play. 

Mark moved his left hand to the back of Jack neck and pressed his lips against his ear. 

“I love you too.”   


The smooth voice whispering in his ear sent chills down Jack’s spine.  His laughter died in his throat as Mark trailed his lips across his cheek.  He didn’t so much as kiss him as slid his lips across his skin and let the contact send little shock waves of love and contentment through Jack.  

Jack tilted his head just so Mark’s trail could end at the corner of his lips. 

They sat like that for a while.  No kissing, no talking, no further actions needed.  They just harmonized with one another.  They forgot the world around them and bathed in the happiness they had found in each other. 


End file.
